Under the Influence
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jounouchi explains his addicting relationship with Kaiba Seto. Oneshot SxJ


**Summary: **Jounouchi explains his addicting relationship with Kaiba Seto. Oneshot SxJ

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Imagine if I did- haha._

Under the Influence

* * *

Anti-Drug

* * *

It began with curiosity.

Jounouchi was adolescence after all. His puberty never ceased to leave him alone. The youth constantly faced imagination his hormones accused of, things he'd never admit but to himself, let alone anybody else. The way his most hated enemy would moan above him, sweat drops forming on his bare chest, and the heated friction of their naked bodies- often appeared in the blonde's dreams.

Jounouchi never ran away from his troubles.

He decided to confront this curiosity and see what results would come out of it.

"There's a young man insisting to see you-"

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Jounouchi Katsuya, he says."

Jounouchi waited in the rain.

"He says to come in."

The blond whispered thanks and entered the Kaiba mansion, leaving wet footsteps along the expensive carpet. He followed the security down the vast hallway and into a master bedroom, revealing the owner of this manor. The guard left them and the raindrops filled their silence.

Kaiba Seto finally sneered softly, putting down a thick novel to his side. He stood from his seat and walked closer to the blond in perfect posture. Jounouchi kept silent and allowed the taller man to approach him. When Kaiba stood beside him, he reached out with his lean arm to close the door behind them, still wordlessly.

"I-I," Jounouchi started. "I want- no, I need to s-see something."

Kaiba Seto raised a delicate eyebrow, folding his arms together and watching the drenched man in amusement.

"And what is that, mutt?"

The brunet mused silently, finding no specific reasons for the blond to suddenly appear at his mansion so late in the day, let alone in the pouring rain.

"I want you," He stopped stammering. "To hold me."

"You're wet."

"Please."

Without another word the brunet pulled the blond into his arms.

How did this happen? There were plenty of excuses and yet Kaiba Seto succumbed to Jounouchi's desire.

But quickly, without another second, the blond pushed Kaiba away and took a large step backwards. Seto watched him breathe heavily, his arms still forming a barrier between the two and hiding his face.

"You may leave, Jounouchi." His voice was cold, spitting out the words and walking away, back to his seat.

His actions were questioning and Kaiba knew perfectly he wasn't in any position to give it a place in mind. He never glanced at the blond and picked up his text for further reading. The breathing calmed, allowing the rain to echo in the room once more.

It was then the blond approached instead, taking the warm brunet into his hands and reeling his lips to meet his own. Who knew such a cold heart would have such burning lips?

Jounouchi naturally expected Kaiba to pull away, give him his best shot- but rather Seto took over, opening Jounouchi's mouth hungrily in attempt to insert his tongue. The blonde's cheeks were cold, his neck and hair still damp from the rain- colliding with Seto's searing touches.

"I d-don't know." Jounouchi confessed abruptly, taking his breath quickly.

"You don't have to know." Kaiba countered, taking the pair of lips again.

"W-When did it first start?" Jounouchi slightly moaned.

"The moment I saw your face," Seto whispered, pulling out his tongue in order to speak. "_Every _time I see your face."

The blond now sat on Seto's lap, slightly wetting him also- leaving trails of him on Seto's clothing. The brunet began to peel off pieces of Jounouchi's clothing, throwing them carelessly on the floor.

"W-Wait," The blond spoke softly, finding the resistance but the pleasures following soon after. "Y-You can't."

"In every power, I can." The low voice replied, leaving trails of kiss marks along the bare chest.

Seto carried the blond to his bed, placing the half naked body and undressing it completely.

"S-Stop,"

_Addiction always initiates after a traumatic, significant moment._

Seto's body penetrated into Jounouchi's, wounding the fragile body permanently.

The two laid on the bed silently once again.

Jounouchi remembered the first moment Kaiba pulled him into his arms. That's all he needed to fulfill his curiosity. Jounouchi- was really in love, infatuated with his very enemy.

* * *

It continued with oblivious peer pressure.

* * *

"Jounouchi-kun," Yugi spoke softly. "Kaiba-kun keeps staring at you."

The blond opened his sleepy eyes and looked over to the brunet far across in the classroom.

"Let him be." The blond growled.

"I think he's interested in you, honestly."

"Well, Yugi- I don't give a hell of a damn."

"Jounouchi Katsuya, if you have something to say- please share with the class."

The teacher spoke firmly, agitated by the constant talking.

"No, sensei, I have nothing to discuss." The blond raised his head and spoke sincerely.

"Very well Jounouchi, stay quiet in my lecture then."

Jounouchi nodded and placed his head back down, smothering his golden locks into his arms and falling back into sleep. Into dreams of the incident he shared with his rival, his demented enemy.

"Sorry." Yugi whispered beside him, slightly breaking Jou's focus from the imagination.

"'s alright."

"But Jounouchi-kun, whatever happens, I'll still be here."

The blond didn't respond.

* * *

He thought that he could stop anytime. He felt invincible. After all, Kaiba Seto _wanted _him.

* * *

"Kiss me."

"Demanding today, aren't we?"

Jou ignored the sarcasm and dug his head first, clashing his mouth for the brunet's, tasting the delicious, forbidden love. Tonight he smiled as his clothes came ripping off. He smiled as he took off Kaiba's, the imagined victory tasted so sweet.

His body was beautiful.

Toned muscles that flexed every time they held the blond, naked and glorious- all attention poured onto the blond. Another penetration finding rhythm as Jou relaxed and closed his honey colored eyes in ecstasy.

"You need me Jounouchi."

A sudden accusation caught the blond off guard. He felt vulnerable all too soon.

Seto watched as Jounouchi grabbed all his clothes, running toward the door.

* * *

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Jounouchi spat, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"You remember when we first smoked this?" Honda ignored the blonde's bitter attitude. He realized the blond grew nastier by the day but calmed after a few hits.

"I," Jou mused. "I actually don't." He confessed soon after.

"In seventh grade you moron. We were curious so we stole your dad's pack."

Jounouchi squinted his eyes as he pulled the stick from his lips.

"It tasted like shit," Honda continued. "But I kept insisting."

"Yeah, it's your entire fault if I get lung cancer." Jou finally replied, revealing a joking smile.

"Idiot, you got curious first."

"Then we started to buy our own packs in the donut shops," Jou ignored Honda and continued.

"Thought that we weren't gonna get addicted," Honda added.

"And till this day," Jou sneered. "We haven't quit."

* * *

Another epiphany, but this time was no victory- rather a sweet surrender, defeat, and withdrawal.

* * *

"You still want me?"

"Peculiar, isn't it?" Kaiba confessed, still facing the obvious blond with his back. "Struggling, denying, escaping," Jou approached the brunet as he listened. "They were all useless efforts. Do you know why?"

"I always told you I didn't know. I still don't know, Kaiba." He was already right behind his shoulders.

"You must have some idea, mutt. That's why you came back to me, _again._"

"I felt like dying- without you."

"Exactly."

The sculpted face, the piercing eyes finally turned to face the delicate blond.

"You were always my escape. My last resort, my denial of reality, my reason for continuing,"

His azure eyes felt darker in the moment.

"_My freedom."_

Both Jounouchi and Kaiba entangled each other desperately. They clashed onto the wall, Seto's strength overpowering Jou's, falling into capitulate once again. Their clothes came tearing off, deftly and painfully, clashing each other in lust and yet, love.

In backwards motion they found the immense bed, falling onto it in hollow vain. The blond quickly turned over, gripping the sheets till his knuckles turned pale, his heavy chest clashing down simultaneously. He listened to Kaiba's short moan and released his built up tension, the hot fluid falling down on his also.

They laid in bed peacefully.

"You're addicting, Kaiba Seto."

"I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya."

And for the first time, they greeted the morning together after.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy Fourth of July everyone! This idea popped up in my head and i just had to jot it down before I celebrate with the fireworks. (I was sure I'd forget) Story seems rushed but I hope you understand why.

The transitions are awkward but they were the main motifs that kept the story moving. Although in the end the plot had no plot. haha

I know the summary states that Jounouchi 'explains' but I ended up explaining it in third person- haha, oh well.

I hope you enjoyed beloveds and review me thoughts!(:


End file.
